mclotcfandomcom-20200213-history
Burgenvold
The kingdom of Burgenvold was a group of former colonies that have formed together to form a nation. You may ask how are we being represented as a nation well after combining the power of these colonies we have formed a capital to all of these colonies. The old colonies forts have been turned into cities and they will all be rules by the same ruler forming one government. Each of the cities will have their own government and will then report to the higher ups in the main government. These cities will not be able to take any decisions on their owns with out the action being accepted by the government, if it is not accepted it is vetoed. Due to the small colonies joining together they have formed one big nation that will strive for power and need to earn a place in Aegis. We hope to have a strict leadership by our two Kings (Lordrik and his son). The kingdom will be open to all people and will have many homes that will be for sale/rent. ;The Lore Before the war nation of Burgenvold had been created there had once stood six great colonies all struck by war and catastrophe. It had all started when the great kingdom of _______ had split when they had went into poverty after losing a great war to ________. After the war was over between the two kingdoms the king had been killed which had left his once great kingdom to his six generals, who had decided to split the land and form their own separate nations. For the next hundred years or so the colonies strived to get out of poverty and get themselves to be great just as the kingdom once was. During these years there was no conflict or problems between colonies because they could not do much in the state that they had been in. They were poverty struck and had no time to fight over land or such with the other colonies. But as time went on and the colonies began to pick themselves up there would be conflict over land as well as the views/ideals of other colonies. The names of the six colonies were ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, and SIX. Over the coarse of the years each colony had taken different takes on religions, cultures and their views in general which had set them apart and would ultimately lead to great conflict in the future. As time went on great battles and wars had come over the colonies over land and power. The battles of the colonies had been great and had left the death of millions. The greatest of these battles was a war of ONE versus TWO. Before this war has even started these two colonies had been the strongest taking most of the land of the other colonies and being the two strongest and had always been going head to head. They had never directly attacked each other but if they did not agree on something they might fight in a little skirmish here or there but never actually attacked each other with intent to kill. But this all changed when the ONE had been taken over by the undead and had been keeping some of them within their walls. This had given the other colony a reason to attack them. The ONE had sent some men to TWO in order to get more information on this new found information which was given to them from a spy on the inside. They had send two squads of ten men to go to the gates and ask for a meeting with the king, if it was given to them they would talk over the rumors and find out what the truth was. But, the men had not returned and the king had then been given word that they were struck down by lightening and the man had the remains of on of them to prove it. This had given the king enough proof and war had been declared. As small battles had been taken on the ONE had seemed to be losing and needed help. So, the king sent some men to the Ascended to ask for some help, and if they got the help in time it could change the tides of the war. It had been the help of some of the enlightened that had gotten the ascended to help in the battle against the undead. As time went on battles ravaged on and the killing of many had commenced. Undead and Ascended killing each other along with their armies. But neither side would give up or lose faith. This war had been the faith of the people the real Undead versus the Ascended it was no longer about the colonies but a fight over power and faith. The people would witness who had the most power Iblees or Aerial and this could change the views of many in the world. Through out the many battles inside the war both sides had destroyed eachother and the rest of the undead and the ascended had left and left the colonies destroyed, especially the two that were led by the two groups. This had left the colonies in demise and a depression, which they thought they could never get out of. But, this changed when a man named Lodrik Ironfist Fear had come along longing to re-join the colonies and form a new nation just as great as the once that had once stood on the land where they stood, a place where any race or people of religion could stay and live with full protection of the nation. And his ideas would one day come true. The Joining of the Colonies: After the battles between the colonies they had been sent into despair and poverty. That had all changed when one man, Lordrik Ironfist Fear had decided to create a new Kingdom of Burgenvold, which would be like the once great Kingdom of _______ which had ruled over all the land of the six colonies. The colonies had been the past and the kingdom would not look back at its bloody and horrific past and concentrate on the future and what was to bring of this new great nation that could maybe be great again through hard work and effort. The six colonies had been war oriented what had led then to form a war nation without them knowing, they did not want to end up beat up and down as they were destroyed by other forces. They wanted to make a safe place where people could leave in peace under the walls of a great nation. They would fight for what they believe in and push for their ideals to be created in society and would do anything to reach their goals. The joining of the colonies had been one of the greatest things they have other done, and they knew it to as they would work together to form their nations in the many many years to come. Current Day: Thousands of years had passed and the Kingdom of Burgenvold had become one of the greatest nations of Aegis. In which they strive for the power as well as defend their well-being and beliefs. All were welcome of any belief, religion, and this is what had made them great. The ruler Lodrik had been the one to blame for the great things that the kingdom has brought to its people as well as the other nations around it. The War Nation had developed greatly and over their existence they have won many battles because of its strong standing army. The six colonies had all been turned into cities making up this nation, all siting under the same flag. The capital being the center of this nation being protected by the army as-well as these cities. Over the years many people have lived and died for Burgenvold and they will be remembered for sacrificing themselves towards a greater cause to form this great nation into a fighting force, which will help all of Aegis. Although Burgenvold’s history has been tough they have stayed strong and have been a fighting force of Aegis. Although they remain neutral they still take sides in matters. People had thought for a time that the kingdom felt a grudge against the undead and the ascended for the things they have done to the colonies and the mass murdering of their people as well as fueling to the destruction of their land, but this is not the case the war nation as they do not care of their past but strive for the power for the future. The battles and fights that Burgenvold will fight in the future might make us weary but we will strive for victory and continue to gain the power, which we will gain or take by force. We are not “bad guys” or “enemies” but we are a nation who fights for the better good and tries to do good for people in out own way. You need power In order to do good, these are out thoughts and they will be represented greatly in our actions. Diu vivere Burgenvold!